Verified
The following is a list of articles where the cast and production crew members involved in the project in question are verified as complete. This means that information on the page is taken directly from the source material and not from an alternative resource such as a website. Comics # 1st Issue Special 12 # Absolute Carnage: Captain Marvel 1 # Action Comics 1017 # Adventure Comics Vol 2 0 # Aero 1 # Amazing Spider-Man 24 # Amazing Spider-Man 31 # Amazing Spider-Man 90 # Amazing Spider-Man 131 # Amazing Spider-Man 139 # Amazing Spider-Man 265 # Amazing Spider-Man 300 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 2 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 3 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 6 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 9 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 10 # Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 21 # Athena Voltaire 1 # Avengers 48 # Avengers 153 # Avengers 199 # Avengers 306 # Avengers Vol 2 1 # Avengers Vol 4 25 # Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes 1 # Avengers West Coast 47 # Batman Vol 3 58 # Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 # Black Betty 1 # Black Panther 3 # Boys, The 1 # Captain Marvel 34 # Captain Marvel Vol 7 14 # Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 # Cavewoman: The Movie 1 # Cavewoman Jungle Jam 1 # Crossed: Badlands 29 # Crossed: Badlands 30 # Deadpool Vol 2 1 # Detective Comics 701 # Detective Comics 706 # Detective Comics 934 # Dirty Pair: Start the Violence # Dollface 1 # Dollface 2 # Dollface 3 # Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 # Doom Patrol Vol 2 20 # Doom Patrol Vol 2 35 # Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 # Doom Patrol Vol 4 1 # Eternals 1 # Eternals 2 # Fear Itself: Fearsome Four 1 # Green Lantern Vol 4 18 # Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 2 15 # Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 # Hellblazer 12 # Hellblazer Vol 2 1 # Hellina 1 # Hellina: Seduction 0 # Identity Crisis 1 # Infinity, Inc. 33 # Infinity Gauntlet 1 # Iron Man 144 # Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday 3 # JSA 80-Page Giant 2010 # Justice League: Cry for Justice 1 # Justice Society of America Vol 3 44 # Kamandi 1 # Kick-Ass 1 # Klyde & Meriem 1 # Locke & Key 1 # Locke & Key: Small World 1 # Marvel Premiere 47 # Marvel Tales Vol 2 201 # Marvel Team-Up 65 # Mr. and Mrs. X 2 # Neverland: Return of Hook 1 # New Mutants 32 # New Warriors 2 # Oz: Heart of Magic 1 # Oz: The Wizard 1 # Perg 4 # Preacher 11 # Rise of the Black Panther 1 # Rise of the Black Panther 2 # Rising Stars 0 # Robyn Hood: I Love NY 2 # Sam and Twitch 2 # Secret Origins Vol 2 5 # Secret Origins Vol 2 Annual 1 # Secret Society of Super-Villains 1 # Silver Surfer 18 # Spawn 1 # Spider-Man Adventures 4 # Star Wars 20 # Star Wars 54 # Star Wars Vol 3 8 # Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 # Star Wars: Captain Phasma 2 # Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 6 # Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 19 # Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 2 20 # Star Wars: Princess Leia 1 # Star Wars: The Last Jedi 1 # Superman 360 # Superman 361 # Superman Vol 5 1 # Tales of Suspense 100 # Tales to Astonish 71 # Tales to Astonish 72 # Tomb of Dracula 1 # Team 7 1 # Thor 246 # Uncanny Inhumans 1 # Uncanny X-Men 94 # Uncanny X-Men 97 # Uncanny X-Men 120 # Uncanny X-Men 164 # Vampblade 1 # Vampblade 2 # Vampblade 3 # Vampblade 4 # Vampblade 5 # Vampblade 11 # Vampirella Vol 4 2 # Walking Dead 14 # Walking Dead 17 # Walking Dead 18 # Walking Dead 187 # Web of Spider-Man 84 # Werewolf by Night 3 # WildC.A.T.s 1 # WildC.A.T.s 2 # Wonder Twins 1 # Wonder Woman Vol 2 0 # Wonder Woman Vol 2 218 # Wonder Woman Vol 5 58 # Wonder Woman Vol 5 59 # X-Factor 219 # X-Force 8 # X-Force 11 # X-Men Vol 2 2 # Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 # Zombie Tramp Vol 3 4 # Zombie Tramp Vol 3 5 # Zombie Tramp Vol 3 10 # Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 Episodes 100, The # The 100: Fog of War # The 100: Watch the Thrones 4400, The * 4400: Pilot # 4400: Life Interrupted Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4 # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Asset # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Eye Spy # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Ragtag # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadows # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Team # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup ALF # ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun Alphas # Alphas: The Quick and the Dead # Alphas: Alphaville Angel # Angel: There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb # Angel: Benediction # Angel: The House Always Wins # Angel: Home # Angel: Unleashed # Angel: Hell-Bound # Angel: Soul Purpose # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Why We Fight # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World # Angel: Shells # Angel: Origin # Angel: Time Bomb # Angel: The Girl in Question # Angel: Power Play # Angel: Not Fade Away Andromeda # Andromeda: Forced Perspective Ark II # Ark II: The Robot # Ark II: Omega Arrow # Arrow: Pilot # Arrow: Lone Gunmen # Arrow: An Innocent Man # Arrow: Sacrifice # Arrow: Three Ghosts # Arrow: The Man Under the Hood # Arrow: Public Enemy # Arrow: Beacon of Hope # Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine # Arrow: Genesis # Arrow: Lost in the Flood # Arrow: A Matter of Trust Babylon 5 # Babylon 5: Convictions # Babylon 5: No Compromises Battlestar Galactica (2003) # Battlestar Galactica: 1.1 # Battlestar Galactica: Pegasus Being Human (UK) # Being Human: The Last Broadcast Being Human (US) # Being Human: Some Thing to Watch Over Me # Being Human: I See Your True Colors and That's Why I Hate You Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles # Bionic Woman: Bionic Beauty # Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother # Bionic Woman: Winning Is Everything # Bionic Woman: Mirror Image Blood Drive # Blood Drive: Booby Traps Birds of Prey # Birds of Prey: Devil's Eyes Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Pack # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Prophecy Girl # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Replacement Caprica # Caprica: Things We Lock Away # Caprica: False Labor # Caprica: Blowback Charmed # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes # Charmed: Thank You for Not Morphing # Charmed: Is There a Woogy in the House? # Charmed: Love Hurts # Charmed: Pardon My Past # Charmed: Give Me a Sign # Charmed: Be Careful What You Witch For # Charmed: Coyote Piper # Charmed: Look Who's Barking # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 1) # Charmed: Charmed Again (Part 2) # Charmed: Charmed and Dangerous # Charmed: A Witch's Tail (Part 1) # Charmed: A Witch's Tail (Part 2) # Charmed: Cat House 5x18 # Charmed: Necromancing the Stone # Charmed: Forget Me... Not # Charmed: Prince Charmed # Charmed: The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Daredevil # Daredevil: Penny and Dime Dark Angel # Dark Angel: Pilot Defiance # Defiance: Pilot (Part 1) # Defiance: Pilot (Part 2) # Defiance: This Woman's Work # Defiance: If You Could See Her Through My Eyes # Defiance: Slouching Towards Bethlehem # Defiance: Painted from Memory # Defiance: All Things Must Pass # Defiance: I Almost Prayed # Defiance: The World We Seize # Defiance: The Last Unicorns # Defiance: The Broken Bough # Defiance: Dead Air # Defiance: History Rhymes # Defiance: Where the Apples Fell # Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons # Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You # Defiance: Ostinato in White # Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above # Defiance: Of a Demon in My View # Defiance: The Awakening # Defiance: Upon the March We Fittest Die Doctor Who (2005) # Doctor Who: Father's Day # Doctor Who: Asylum of the Daleks # Doctor Who: Flatline Dollhouse # Dollhouse: Vows Earth 2 # Earth 2: First Contact (Part 1) # Earth 2: First Contact (Part 2) # Earth 2: The Man Who Fell to Earth (Two) Earth: Final Conflict # Earth: Final Conflict: Defector Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog # Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away Flash (2014) # Flash: All Star Team Up # Flash: Who Is Harrison Wells? # Flash: The Trap # Flash: Fast Enough # Flash: Girls Night Out Fringe # Fringe: Pilot # Fringe: The Firefly Galactica 1980 # Galactica 1980: Galactica Discovers Earth (Part 1) # Galactica 1980: Spaceball # Galactica 1980: Space Croppers Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: Selina Kyle # Gotham: The Fearsome Dr. Crane # Gotham: Red Hood # Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike # Gotham: Damned If You Do... # Gotham: Azrael # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Anything for You # Gotham: The Gentle Art of Making Enemies # Gotham: Light the Wick # Gotham: Heavydirtysoul # Gotham: Pax Penguina Green Hornet, The # Green Hornet: Deadline for Death Grimm # Grimm: Pilot # Grimm: Bears Will Be Bears # Grimm: BeeWare # Grimm: Nobody Knows the Trubel I've Seen # Grimm: The Last Fight # Grimm: The End Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: Terror in Times Square # Incredible Hulk: Married # Incredible Hulk: Escape from Los Santos # Incredible Hulk: Metamorphosis # Incredible Hulk: Babalao # Incredible Hulk: A Rock and a Hard Place # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 1) # Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2) Inhumans # Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans # Inhumans: Those Who Would Destroy Us # Inhumans: Make Way for... Medusa Iron Fist # Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: The Spots of the Leopard # Isis: The Sound of Silence # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Isis: Bigfoot # Isis: To Find a Friend # Isis: The Show-Off # Isis: The Outsider # Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets # Isis: Funny Gal # Isis: Girl Driver # Isis: Scuba Duba # Isis: Dreams of Flight # Isis: The Seeing Eye Horse # Isis: The Hitchhikers # Isis: The Class Clown # Isis: The Cheerleader # Isis: Year of the Dragon # Isis: Now You See It... # Isis: ...And Now You Don't iZombie # iZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Flight of the Living Dead # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Mr. Berserk Jem # Jem: The Beginning # Jem: Disaster Jessica Jones # Jessica Jones: AKA Ladies Night # Jessica Jones: AKA Crush Syndrome # Jessica Jones: AKA It's Called Whiskey # Jessica Jones: AKA Top Shelf Perverts # Jessica Jones: AKA Smile Justice League Unlimited # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 1) # Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 2) Legends of Tomorrow # Legends of Tomorrow: Fellowship of the Spear # Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion! Lexx # Lexx: Giga Shadow Locke & Key # Locke & Key: Head Games 1x03 Lois & Clark # Lois & Clark: Pilot # Lois & Clark: Toy Story Luke Cage # Luke Cage: You Know My Steez M.A.N.T.I.S. # M.A.N.T.I.S.: Tango Blue Man from Atlantis * Man from Atlantis: Imp Mysterious Island # Mysterious Island: Genesis # Mysterious Island: Down Under # Mysterious Island: Safe Haven # Mysterious Island: White Water # Mysterious Island: A Death in the Family Outer Limits (1995) # Outer Limits: The Origin of Species Painkiller Jane # Painkiller Jane: Pilot Penny Dreadful # Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell # Penny Dreadful: Evil Spirits in Heavenly Places Phoenix, The # Phoenix: One of Them # Phoenix: A Presence of Evil # Phoenix: The Fire Within Preacher # Preacher: South Will Rise Again # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Mumbai Sky Tower # Preacher: Sokosha # Preacher: Angelville Primeval # Primeval: 1.1 Quantum Leap # Quantum Leap: Leaping in Without a Net # Quantum Leap: Maybe Baby # Quantum Leap: Ghost Ship # Quantum Leap: Moments to Live # Quantum Leap: Memphis Melody Santa Clarita Diet # Santa Clarita Diet: The Cult of Sheila 3x10 Smallville # Smallville: Pilot # Smallville: Metamorphosis # Smallville: Hothead # Smallville: X-Ray # Smallville: Cool # Smallville: Shimmer # Smallville: Nicodemus # Smallville: Stray # Smallville: Drone # Smallville: Crush # Smallville: Obscura # Smallville: Tempest # Smallville: Prey # Smallville: Abandoned 10x08 Space Precinct # Space Precinct: Protect and Survive Spider-Woman # Spider-Woman: Dracula's Revenge Stargate SG-1 # Stargate SG-1: The Broca Divide Star Trek # Star Trek: What are Little Girls Made Of? # Star Trek: Shore Leave # Star Trek: The Galileo Seven # Star Trek: Amok Time # Star Trek: Mirror, Mirror # Star Trek: Catspaw # Star Trek: The Gamesters of Triskelion # Star Trek: By Any Other Name Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Symbiosis # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Where Silence Has Lease # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Time Squared # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Ensign Ro Star Trek: Enterprise # Star Trek: Enterprise: Chosen Realm # Star Trek: Enterprise: Home # Star Trek: Enterprise: Borderland # Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 # Star Trek: Enterprise: The Augments Star Trek: Voyager # Star Trek: Voyager: Parallax # Star Trek: Voyager: Emanations Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Altar of Mortis # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Water War # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts Stranger Things # Stranger Things: The Vanishing of Will Byers # Stranger Things: The Weirdo on Maple Street Super Friends # Super Friends: Battle at the Earth's Core Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show # Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) Supergirl # Supergirl: Human for a Day # Supergirl: Luthors # Supergirl: Red Dawn 4x21 Superman: The Animated Series # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) # Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 2) # Superman: Fun and Games # Superman: Little Girl Lost (Part 1) # Superman: Obsession Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Wolf Moon # Teen Wolf: Second Chance at First Line # Teen Wolf: Anchors # Teen Wolf: More Bad Than Good # Teen Wolf: Galvanize # Teen Wolf: Insatiable # Teen Wolf: Muted # Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera # Teen Wolf: Said the Spider to the Fly # Teen Wolf: Raw Talent TekWar # TekWar: Stay of Execution Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Pilot # Terminator: Gnothi Seauton # Terminator: Heavy Metal # Terminator: The Turk # Terminator: The Demon Hand # Terminator: Vick's Chip # Terminator: What He Beheld # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That # Terminator: Complications # Terminator: Some Must Watch, While Some Must Sleep # Terminator: To the Lighthouse # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain The Tick # The Tick: Secret Identity Torchwood # Torchwood: Miracle Day: The Gathering True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: Burning House of Love # True Blood: I Don't Wanna Know # True Blood: To Love Is to Bury # True Blood: Never Let Me Go # True Blood: Timebomb # True Blood: Bad Blood # True Blood: Beautifully Broken # True Blood: It Hurts Me Too # True Blood: She's Not There # True Blood: I'm Alive and On Fire # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: Soul of Fire # True Blood: Save Yourself The Twilight Zone # Twilight Zone: The Mighty Casey Under the Dome # Under the Dome: The Fire # Under the Dome: The Enemy Within Van Helsing # Van Helsing: Help Me VR.5 # VR.5: Facing the Fire Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Indifference # Walking Dead: Live Bait # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: The Grove # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: Self Help # Walking Dead: Consumed # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Spend # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Hostiles and Calamities # Walking Dead: Say Yes # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned War of the Worlds # War of the Worlds: Goliath Is My Name Weird Science # Weird Science: The Feminine Mistake # Weird Science: You'll Never Eat Brains in This Town Again # Weird Science: WS4 Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! # Wonder Woman: Formula 407) # Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper # Wonder Woman: The Queen and the Thief # Wonder Woman: I Do, I Do # Wonder Woman: The Man Who Made Volcanoes # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers From Outer Space (Part 1) # Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers From Outer Space (Part 2) # Wonder Woman: The Deadly Toys # Wonder Woman: Light-Fingered Lady # Wonder Woman: Diana's Disappearing Act # Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise # Wonder Woman: I.R.A.C. is Missing X-Files # The X-Files: The Jersey Devil # The X-Files: Beyond the Sea # The X-Files: Blood # The X-Files: Sleepless # The X-Files: Duane Barry # The X-Files: The End 5x20 # The X-Files: The Beginning # The X-Files: Drive # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: My Struggle III X-Men: Evolution # X-Men: Evolution: X23 Young Justice # Young Justice: Intervention Films # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Category:Quality Assessment